Une humeur de Cochon
by Tired Stone
Summary: Quand John perd le goût de tout, Sherlock essaye d'y remédier. A sa façon.


► Une humeur de cochon ◄

► **Auteur** Tired Stone

► **Fandom** SHERLOCK

► **Personnages** John Watson Sherlock Holmes.

Tout appartient à la BBC et ses créateurs.

* * *

La pluie glissait en cascade contre la petite fenêtre du salon. Le silence s'était sagement emparé de l'appartement de Baker Street. Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge osait se faire entendre. Le sofa était aussi seul que les rues étaient vides.

Debout devant la vitre, John cherchait vainement l'inspiration pour son blog. Il soupira, avant de se laisser tomber dans le vieux fauteuil. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas assisté à une des enquêtes de son colocataire. Rien. Pas de meurtres inquiétants, pas d'enlèvements mystérieux…

Seul. Il était seul et le blond détestait l'être. Le brun, ne supportant plus être enfermé dans ce vieil immeuble décrépi, avait fini par disparaître dans la nature, chaque jour. John ne savait jamais où il allait, ni ou le trouver ou le joindre, son cellulaire posé au coin de la cheminée, entre le crâne et sa dague plantée dans le bois. C'était tous les jours comme ça.

L'auteur passa sa main sur son menton, caressant sa barde de quelques jours au passage. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours où il déversait chacune de ses pensées sur la feuille blanche, affichée sur son petit écran d'ordinateur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était rabattu, éteint.

John n'avait plus le goût de l'écriture. Écrire devenait une corvée, jour après jour. Une tâche qui le rattachait à son colocataire, d'une certaine manière. Le sociopathe critiquait ses écrits et lui, souriait. Il venait enfin d'entendre sa voix.

Le blondinet ne savait pas à quoi cette colocation le menait. Ils avaient failli mourir ensemble, ils avaient rusé ensemble, ils avaient combattu ensemble. Le soldat le savait. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais n'était-il pas trop âgé, trop usé, pour lui courir derrière sans arrêt ?

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, sa jambe le faisait souffrir, même s'il l'oubliait de temps à autre. Pourtant, le vieil homme s'éloigna de la vitre, les yeux toujours rivés sur la rue voisine.

John n'avait plus le goût de rien, ces derniers temps. Plus rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, pas même les innombrables tasses de café froid qui traînaient dans la cuisine. Mais ce n'était pas les seules choses qui traînaient dans cette fichue cuisine : de la vaisselle de plus de deux semaines s'entassaient dans le fond de l'évier. Mrs Hudson elle-même avait fini par jeter l'éponge dans cette porcherie sans nom.

Le blondinet attrapa les restes du déjeuner et les engouffra comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Les nouilles du chinois à deux pâtés de maisons n'avaient de chinoises, à part le nom. Un soupir s'échappa mollement de sa gorge, alors qu'il jeta la boîte dans la poubelle. C'était vraiment trop immonde.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

« Watson. » appela une voix rauque depuis le salon. L'interpellé se retourna et fit face à son colocataire. Il ne répondit pas, tâchant seulement de ne pas regarder le détective consultant. Dès que leurs yeux se croisaient, John pouvait être sûr de prendre des réflexions en pleine tête, ou d'aller s'habiller de force pour faire des courses pour lui.

« Tiens. Un cadeau. Pour ton anniversaire. » fit le grand brun, tendant un sac au vieux soldat.

« C'est dans six semaines, Sherlock. » murmura-t-il, jetant un œil dans le sac en papier. Il n'était pas bien lourd, mais en revanche, était sur le point de craquer étant donné la grosseur du cadeau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Watson ? » Ce dernier effectua un hochement de tête, puis jeta le sac au sol. Le grand brun jeta son long manteau sur le sofa, puis se tourna, étouffant son rire dans son écharpe.

« Des chaussons. À tête. De cochon. Sherlock ? »

Holmes portait ce rictus dévoilant ses dents blanches, mais refusait toujours de se tourner vers son compagnon. Visiblement, son camarade attendait des explications. « En ce moment, j'ai remarqué que tu ne suivais pas tes habitudes. Et, que tu étais d'une humeur. De cochon... »


End file.
